iThink It Took Ya Long Enough
by jesswrites
Summary: She smiled sleepily and said, “It took ya long enough, Frednubs,” without even opening her eyes. A Seddie fluff oneshot. First fanfic, so be kind. No longer a oneshot, now a two shot with sequel: iWanna Go To The Dance.
1. iThink It Took Ya Long Enough

Author's Note: So, this is my first fanfic I'm actually going to post. I'm very excited. It's very much Seddie oneshotty fluff, but hey, you can't get enough of Seddie oneshotty fluff. This is all in Freddie's POV, set when they are about sixteen. I'm pretty sure there aren't any spoilers in this, other than Freddie's multiple nicknames, which are _very _fun to come up with. If you even read this, put "Seddie Fluff Is Wicked" at the bottom of your review. And… on with the story.

_**iThink It Took Ya Long Enough**_

_Word Count: 1,177 words on Microsoft Word_

_Pairing: Sam/Freddie (Seddie)_

_Summary: She smiled sleepily and said, "It took ya long enough, Frednubs," without even opening her eyes. A Seddie fluff oneshot. First fanfic, so be kind._

_POV: Freddie_

"I know, right? How great was that 'Guess What I'm Tickling You With!' bit tonight?" Carly asked.

I was sitting in the Groovy Smoothie with Sam and Carly, just chilling on a typical Tuesday night after iCarly. It was June and summer was in full swing, meaning every teenager in Seattle was in Groovy Smoothie, wanting some cheap food.

"Awesome, but I think next time we should use-" Sam cut me off.

"Nobody cares, Fredward. You may be the brains behind the show, but we _are _the show," she insulted me, easily for the fourth or fifth time in half an hour. Oh, Sam.

"You really should be nice to Freddie. And Gibby. And pretty much everybody on Earth, Sam," Carly chastisted. Her PearPhone started beeping.

"Call?" I asked.

"No, a text. From Spencer. Oh, God, what'd he set on fire this time?!" she said as she pulled her phone out of her purse.

"Marshmallow emergency at the apartment?" she read Spencer's text. "What's that supposed to mean? Well, I guess I'd best get going. Freddie, can you give Sam a ride home?" Carly grabbed her purse and stood up.

"What?" I whined.

"Come on, Freddie, for me? You know Sam doesn't get her license until next month," Carly pleaded.

"I guess, for you, Carly," I said.

"Thank you a ton, Freddie! Well, I gotta go. You know how Spencer can be… especially when it comes to marshmallow emergencies. Whatever those are," Carly said as she sauntered out of the restaurant into the summer night.

"'I guess for you, Carly. I love you, Carly. Marry me, Carly.' Is she all you think about, Fredlumps?" Sam mimicked.

"No. I don't even _like _Carly like that anymore, for your information. But we're still friends, and friends tend to do favors for one another, unlike you would know, anyway," I mumbled the last part.

"What'd you say, Fredtard? _Nobody _insults Mamma without consequences," Sam said, and pinned me onto the floor. In the middle of Groovy Smoothie. In front of a large crowd. Oh, joy.

"Sam, what is your problem?" I said as I wriggled out from her grasp and got up, dusting myself off.

"I'm hungry," she randomly said.

"What's new?" I retorted.

"Just buy me a smoothie," she said.

"Buy one for yourself, Sam," I replied.

"I didn't bring any money," she said, smiling.

"Fine." I got up out of my seat and followed her up to the cash register.

"One blueberry banana blitz. No, a strawberry splat. And some fries. Maybe a bagel, too. Yeah. A large strawberry splat, large fries, and a bagel. And don't skimp on the cream cheese, bucko," she ordered to the employee.

"That'd be $8.76, Sam." We came here so often, they knew our names. Or, Sam's name, at least.

I fished my wallet out of my back pocket and handed the cashier a ten. "Keep the change. It's for having to deal with _Sam _so often. You deserve it," I offered.

Once Sam's food came up onto the counter, she grabbed it and ran back to our table. Eating ravenously, she said, "Thanks, Freddo. You know how Mamma gets when she's hungry."

"Oh, yes. I wrote the book on 'Mamma' and her eating habits."

"Yeah, well, that's the Puckett family for you," she said. Sam really never mentioned her family, other than her mom, who was likely a drunk or a druggie. But who knows, right?

"Well, your family's clearly just as bizarre as you, Sam," I replied, trying to steal a fry off her tray.

"No way, Fredward, not gonna happen. You want another date with the floor?" she said as she grabbed the fry out of my hand.

"No, I'm good, Sam. Really."

Twenty minutes later, Sam was finally finished eating.

"I'm tired, Frediot. Take me home," Sam said as she rubbed her stomach and yawned.

"Okay. I'll just get rid of your trash, _Samantha."_

"Freddo, just because I'm tired doesn't mean I can't break your limbs," she retorted.

"I never doubted it, Sam," I said as I grabbed the tray and took it to the trash.

We walked out to the car and got inside.

"What CDs do you have, Fredweird. Mamma loves her tunage," Sam asked as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Well, you just might be in luck, considering I have the new Cuddlefish album right here," I said, digging the plastic case out of my console.

"Put it in! We don't have all night, Fredgunk!" she replied as she got settled into the leather interior of my 2011 Prius my mom got me for my 16th birthday a few months ago.

We drove down the Seattle streets as we got farther out into the suburbs, where Sam and her mom lived.

"Oh, this is my favorite song, Sam!" I said as track number four came over the speakers. "Sam?" I looked over at her. She was asleep.

Really, shouldn't I have known that food plus Sam equals sleep?

Eventually, we pulled into her two story house about a mile away from the Groovy Smoothies.

"Sam?" I tried to awaken her. "Sam?"

She wouldn't wake up. All I got was a grunt and a snore.

"Oh, sweet Jesus," I exclaimed as I got out of the car and walked over to the passenger side door. I picked Sam up bridal style and shut the door with my foot. Who knew Freddie Benson was so talented?

Carrying her up to the front step, I kicked the door, and it opened. Yes… score one for the Bensonater.

Wow, that was uncool.

Sliding through the foyer, I saw Ms. Puckett sitting in the living room, watching reruns of the Tonight show. Drunk, most likely.

"Sammie, is that you?" she asked, dazed.

"Yeah, this is her friend, Freddie. She fell asleep in my car and wouldn't wake up, so I'm taking her up to her room," I said.

"I didn't know my Sammie had a boyfriend!" she said, looking towards me.

"Oh, well, I'm not her boyfriend, really," I said, my cheeks turning magenta.

"Whatever you say, Freddie," she said, laughing. Her laugh sounds just like Sam's. Musical, almost.

I continued up the stairs, around the corner, and down the hall. I came to a little room on the end of the hall that had a white door. I kicked it open.

I had actually never been in Sam's room before. I had seen the door, seen the outside, but never the inside. It was surprisingly clean. It had blue wallpaper and two big windows, with a dresser, bed, desk, and (not surprisingly at all) trash can full of Fat Cake wrappers. Oh, Sam.

I walked into the room and sat Sam down on her bed. Sitting up, I studied her for a moment.

She looked so calm and relaxed when she was asleep, not at all like she could kill you blindfolded with both hands behind her back. I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Sam."

She smiled sleepily and said, "It took ya long enough, Frednubs," without even opening her eyes.

Another Author's Note: So… did you like it? I really hope you review, it really makes my day. Or alert, or favorite. Those rock, too. I'm gonna leave this a oneshot, probably, but hey, if you _really _like it, I could publish another one in the same universe, ehh? Well, thank you for taking time out of your day to read my fanfic, virtual cookies for everybody!

-jesswrites


	2. iWanna Go To The Dance

Author's Note: Well, well, well. A sequel to iThink It Took Ya Long Enough. I _really _appreciate the reviews I got for my story. I got like *checks number*4 reviews! That's more than I got for my FictionPress story, so THANK YOU! Virtual hugs and cookies for everybody!

Thank you to:  
Hidden Fairy Tale  
anonymous  
XxEmilyKitexX  
yyy1315  
for your reviews. They were great and helpful.

And to anonymous (since I couldn't send you a reply)- Thank you so much for your review. I appreciate it. And I _didn't _even notice the problem with Sam's house's distance until you pointed it out, so thanks a ton. And I understand the whole "I love you" thing was a bit rushed, but hey, I'm not really good with sticking to long, drawn out commitments as far as multi-chapter fics go(and that's was I would have had to do if I wanted an appropriate time frame). I just want something short, sweet, and fluffy. Your review wasn't nitpicky at all and I appreciate you caring enough to help. I've been sick for the past few days and a tad delirious, and (along with my already crazy mental state) that doesn't lead to writing that makes tons of sense. But thank you! Virtual cookies all around!

This sequel (eeep!) is set about three months afterwards. Still Freddie's POV. Shall we begin?  
Oh, and if you even read all that, write, hmm, SEDDIE WARRIORS UNITE at the end of your review. Thanks!

_**iWanna Go To The Dance**_

_Disclaimer (I forgot to put one on the first chapter! Eep!): Do I look like Dan? I don't own iCarly. All rights go to their respective , I don't own IHOP either. _

_Word Count: 1,835 words on Microsoft Word (excluding author's notes)_

_Spoilers: None, really. A lot of episode references ("Cheesecake Warehouse", "Groovy Smoothie", PearPhones, Video Squirrel Sculpture, ect.)_

_Summary: Sequel to "iThink It Took Ya Long Enough". Set three months afterward. Freddie and Sam are dating. Freddie wants to go to a dance. How does Sam feel about this?_

_POV: Fredward, just as before._

_Freddie's POV_

After dating Sam for three months, you may think things have changed between us.

Well, you're wrong. So very wrong.

She still insists I pay for her meals. I am still her chauffeur (even though she has her license). She still physically and verbally abuses me.

The only thing that's even different is now, once she abuses me, she says, "Come on, Fredtard, you know I didn't mean it. Now go get Momma some (insert random food item here). You know I'm not nice when I'm hungry".

But hey, she's not pleasant when she's full, either. But hey, how would I know? She never_ is_ full.

We still do iCarly on Tuesday nights (A/N: Not sure what night they do iCarly on, so I just continued with Tuesday like before), however, Sam now asks "where people live so she can beat the kumquats out of them" if they insult me via comments on iCarly. Com because "Freddo's Sammie's private punching bag. Get your own".

Not to say that I don't love dating her. She's funny and smarter than she looks, and _sometimes _she's nice. But I wouldn't have it any other way because she wouldn't be Sam.

My mom didn't take it so well, actually. When I told her I was dating Sam, she basically thought I was being possessed. You can only imagine how long it took me to convince her that I enjoy spending time with the demon that has caused me physical and emotional anguish for years now.

However, we are now facing a new obstacle in our relationship right now because of a certain "Fall Fling" at a certain high school.

You see, as a teenage boy with a beautiful girlfriend, wouldn't you want to go to dances and have fun and do teenagery stuff with her? I mean, not that going to Groovy Smoothie and to IHOP isn't fun, but those really aren't dates, are they? How do I know that she's just not waiting for the perfect guy to come around, and I'm just who she's settling for?

Well, in fact, I know that's impossible, because Sam doesn't settle. And if she did settle, it would be with a lot more of a "close to perfect" guy than Fredward Benson with the tech obsession and an overprotective mother.

Anyway, it all happened Friday. We were in the school hallways before lunch (Sam's favorite class and the only one she's not failing miserably) and I saw a poster for the Fall Fling dance.

"Sam, look!" I pointed to the brightly colored flyer to her left.

"Oh, look, a daaaanccce! I wanna go so bad! Let's go get our mani/pedis and new pretty dresses!" she mocked. "You are kidding me, Benson? Right?"

"No. Come on, Sam, we've been dating for three whole months now and nothing has changed. Couldn't we do just _one_ normal boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" I begged.

"No, Fredward. Dances just aren't my style," she said. And she walked away, down the hall towards the Cafeteria.

"I wish I had a normal girlfriend!" I blurted out suddenly.

"Well, I wish I had a boyfriend that wasn't an absolute nub, too. But we don't always get what we wish for. Lose my number, Fredweird!" she called down the hall.

God, out of all the normal girlfriend/boyfriend things we could do, why did we have to fight?

I avoided going to Carly's for almost a week. We weren't going to have iCarly or rehearsals that week because that night was the dance and Carly was going with Gibby.

Finally, I got bored and went over. Maybe Carly could give some advice.

"Yo, Freddo! How's it goin'?" Spencer said as I walked into their apartment, without knocking of course. But hey, Sam doesn't so why should I?

"Hey, Spence. Whatcha working on?" I asked him. He was standing on a ladder, working on what appeared to be a large squirrel.

"I'm making a really gigantic squirrel! Like the video squirrel I made three years ago!" I yelled, climbing off the ladder and taking a large sip of Wahoo Punch out of his Galaxy Wars mug.

"Nice?" I commented. "Where's Carly?"

"Up in the studio." he replied, getting a screwdriver out of his toolbox. "Do you know where Sam is? She always comes home with Carly after school."

"Sam's mad at me. I want to go to the Fall Fling dance with her, but she won't oblige. She probably didn't want to go home with Carly 'cause she knew I'd be here," I said glumly.

"Ah, so young Freddie's having trouble with women? You've come to the right place," he said like some expert on ladies.

"Really?" I asked, doubting it.

"Yes, really!" He sat down at the table and I sat next to him. "Sam's a tomboy. She probably doesn't wanna go to the dance 'cause it's not really her element. She'd feel out of place. Even though Sam puts up quite a good charade against the fact, she really is insecure. Plus, Sam already knows that you used to 'love' Carly. She probably thinks that you'd want someone Carly instead of Sam," he said.

"That makes sense," I replied.

"What _exactly_ did you say when you asked her to the dance?" he asked.

"I said we should do at least one normal boyfriend/girlfriend thing. And then I said I wished I had a normal girlfriend," I said, not sure of where this was going.

"That was probably your main mistake. Sam has some sort of grudge against normal and cliché that isn't going away anytime soon. She already thought you didn't want an eccentric girl like her. You sorta just confirmed her fears," he advised.

"I didn't mean to. It just came out. But do you think if I apologized, she wanna still be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Absolutely. Now go get your girl. Or go call her, for that matter." We both got up. Spencer ran to his sculpture and I ran to my backpack to get my PearPhone.

I dialed her home phone. "Hi, this is Freddie, is Sam available?" I asked her mom when she answered the phone.

"I don't really know. She's been in her room since she came home from school today. I swear, Freddie Benson, if you broke my baby's heart you will have your butt beaten so hard that you will never sit down again. Do you understand me?" she asked. Wow, another thing Sam and Ms. Puckett have in common: their abrasive, violent sides.

I gulped. "Yes, Ms. Puckett. I understand. I just want to talk to Sam."

"Well, fine. I'll ask her if _she _wants to talk to _you._"

"Sammie!??! Freddie's on the phone. He wants to talk to you! Just tell me if I should beat his a-" Sam interrupted her mother.

"No, Mom. I can take care of Fredwart myself. Just hand me the phone," I could hear Sam say loudly in the background.

"What?" she said bluntly into the receiver.

"Sam? Is that you?" I asked.

"No, it's Bill that runs the potato farm. Of course it's me, you dipwad!" she said. Oh, Sam.

"Hi." I knew it sounded stupid, but I couldn't think of anything else.

"Is that all you called to say? 'Hi'? Really? I'm hanging up," she said.

"Wait! Sam, I'm sorry! I didn't mean what I said earlier. I don't even think I want to go to the dance anymore. I love you just the way you are. I don't want to change you. You're perfect in a Sam-like way," I apologized.

"Well, I still don't forgive you," she said bluntly.

"Okay. I didn't really expect you to," I replied. Then I got a brilliant idea. "Sam, if I pick you up at seven, and I promise I won't take you to the dance, will you still do something with me? I promise you that you'll love it. I swear I won't take you to the dance or anyplace you'll hate," I promised.

"Hmmm. I guess. I've got nothing better to do. Be on time," she said and hung up. And I smiled. This was gonna be great.

At ten 'til, I dressed into some nice clothes and got into my Prius. The drive to Sam's was uneventful and at 7:00 sharp, I arrived.

Walking up to the door, Sam's dog almost bit my leg off (I could have sworn I heard a laugh coming from inside the door).

I rang the doorbell.

Sam appeared.

I smiled. "You ready?" I said.

"Ya think?" she said. Clearly, she was still mad.

"Well, off we go, then," I said.

We got into the car. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"The school," I responded.

"I thought you said we weren't going to the dance!?" she angrily inquired.

"We're not," I said, holding my ground.

"Well then why on Earth are we going to the school?" she asked.

"Just sit tight. I want it to be a surprise."

When we arrived at Ridgeway, I went to the trunk and gestured for Sam to come too.

"What are the water balloons for?" she inquired.

"Well, I thought, "What are some Sam-approved activities? Well, anything involving water balloons or tormenting unsuspecting teenagers." So then, I'm like, "What about throwing water balloons at unsuspecting teenagers as they go into the dance?"

"Well, maybe this will be more fun than I thought," she said, grabbing a water balloon out of the large tub in the trunk and throwing it at me.

"I told you you'd love it." I threw one at her too."

"Come on, Fredweird, we've gotta save the rest of Carly, Gibson, and the other dance-attenders," she said, grabbing the tub and running towards a spot in the bushes where we had good view of the door, but people couldn't see us.

Fifteen minutes later, kids starting arriving. Sam and I threw water balloons and they got soaked.

As Gibby got beaned by a fourth balloon I said this: "I'm so sorry, Sam. I don't want a normal girlfriend who goes to dances and wears makeup and doesn't beat people up. I want a Sam who beats people up if they insult me and eats large amounts of food and throws water balloons with me at unsuspecting teens. I'm sorry."

"Ya know what, Fredward? If you threw in desert at the Cheesecake Warehouse after this, I might just forgive you," she said, turning around to face me, smiling, and throwing a water balloon at me.

"Of course, Princess Puckett. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Author's Note: There we go, a sequel! Yay! I think I like the sequel better than the original story.

This is quite a bit longer than it's counterpart, but I think it's worth the seven hundred word addition. The problem is, I really just couldn't take out any part of this story. I think if I took out the beginning, it wouldn't be as good because the beginning really sets the stage for how their relationship is (how Sam's abrasive, yet Freddie still loves her). 

I really love Sam's mom. She's so funny to write for. And, I know people are gonna ask this, Ms. Puckett was a lot more… abrasive in this part of the fic because she wasn't all drunk and calm like she was in iThink It Took Ya Long Enough. Though she doesn't really show it in the conventional way, she loves Sam a lot, and want the best for her (hence the "Sammie!??! Freddie's on the phone. He wants to talk to you! Just tell me if I should beat his a-")

I'm not exactly sure when I'll have a new fic up. It may or may not be a oneshot. However, all my fics will most likely be set in the same universe (meaning they are all sequels to each other, in order), unless otherwise noted. I probably won't have much time to write this week, and if I do, it'll be on Monday.

Sorry about this gargantuan author's note. However, if you took time to read this, remember to write "SEDDIE WARRIORS UNITE!" at the end of your review.

Reviews=love.

-jesswrites (a sequel to her first fanfic! LOL)


End file.
